James Bond (KH: AoKC)
James Bond is the protagonist of the 007 Movies and an ally of Krystal. Story Role We first meet James Bond who was heading to meet M about a man named Francisco Scaramanga. A bullet with the 007 symbol and a letter was sent to the MI6 office. Krystal and her new ally track a woman named Saida to Beirut and take a bullet inserted in her belly as her charm. Bond and Krystal examine the bullet and pay a visit to Lazar about the gold bullet deliveries. At a parlor, Krystal notices a woman named Andrea Ander collecting bullets for Scaramanga. She runs into Scaramanga and has a polite drink with the assassin, while failing to notice Nick Nack pickpocketing a cop. Krystal heads to Anders's apartment to interrogate her on the bullets. At night, a man named Gibson is murdered coming out of the Bottoms Up club. His solex agitator is taken by Nick Nack. Planning to get the solex from Hai-Fat, Krystal first appears in his compound under Scaramanga's name, she had a fake nipple near her right breast. After a polite meeting with the boss, Scaramanga observes her leaving. That night, Bond and Krystal attempt to go in peacefully to take the Solex, but are stalled and captured by live sumo wrestlers and Nick Nack. While Bond is cleaned up by maidens, Krystal is also cleaned up in a tub and is seen by Chula, the toughest in Hai-Fat's army. The young black belt begins to dislike her and Bond. the next day, after some matches and with Chula, the duo escape through the Thai river. That evening, Bond arranged for Anders to bring the Solex to him the next morning, while Krystal spends the night with Mary Goodnight. At a kickboxing match, Bond and Krystal realize that Anders is unresponsive, she was killed before the heroes arrived! After another meeting with Scarmanga, Goodnight is captured and the solex with her. Krystal and her friends track Scaramanga to his private island and the assassin shows them around. After lunch, Scaramanga plans to duel with Bond. As soon as the shooting starts, Scaramanga first cheats by fleeing into his funhouse, and Bond also cheats by having Krystal join him in a search. While Bond swaps with a dummy modeled like himself, Krystal takes the clothes of a dummy mobster and in a divide-and-conquer move, kill Scaramanga. the solex is then recovered and the island is escaped from. Krystal then fights Nick Nack and places him in a cage to bring him for trial. The second Bond meeting involves stolen nuclear weapon submarines and a submarine tracking system. Our heroes are also competing with Soviet agent Anya Amasova for the device. Krystal and Bond first meet Sheik Hosein who explains that to meet Max Kalba in Egypt for the submarine monitor, they had to meet Aziz Fekkesh first. Aziz is murdered before Bond can meet him at the Pyramid show. At the Mojaba club, we see that Jaws, who had killed Fekkesh then murdered Kalba for the submarine tracking device before it could be auctioned. After taking the submarine GPS, Amasova puts Krystal and her party to sleep. Examining the submarine tracker, we find it came from a Stromberg lab in Sardinia. They next fight Jaws a second time, on a train. Stromberg lets the others take a tour with Stromberg pilot Naomi while he meets Krystal and Bond. A wild chase begins later, first a motorcycle is evaded, then Jaws and a gun crew, and finally Naomi and her helicopter. In their hotel room, Krystal hears Anya giving a warning for killing Sergei Borzov. The heroes meet with Commander Carter on the USS Wayne and are soon captured by the Liparus. Onboard, Stromberg places Cookie Monster, Daisy and Minnie with the HMS Ranger prisoners while he speaks with Krystal and Bond about his genius. After Stromberg leaves, Krystal and Bond start a huge ship takeover, then destroy the submarines meant to destroy Moscow and New York. A strike at Atlantis is prepared. Concerned of this, Krystal demands an hour to save Anya and Carter accepts. Bond and Krystal race to Stromberg's base and deal with Stromberg then Jaws before saving the Russian agent. As they reach the escape pod, Atlantis is hit by a torpedo! Carter had fired 5 minutes overdue! After a successful escape, Krystal and Bond re about to get a gunning fate, but Anya agrees to spare them. While the 3 make love, M calls the pod. Krystal is the first to answer and the old woman asks for 007 on the line. Krystal is happy that Stromberg did not get his wish for a human society under the sea. Category:Heroes Category:Ally Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Party Members Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters